


Hello There, Darling

by ShadyShadowDemon



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Darkiplier being Darkiplier, Eventual Smut, Manipulation, Other, charmingness, i still dont know how to tag things, its fine just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyShadowDemon/pseuds/ShadyShadowDemon
Summary: Dark starts visiting you in your dreams, and it isn't long before you become obsessed with this mysterious, dark haired man by the name of Darkiplier. Little do you know, that agreeing to go with him is really only the beginning.“Hello there, darling. My name is Darkiplier, it is a pleasure to meet you.” The words that came from a smooth voice were like music to your ears. He bowed slightly, head tilting to keep his eyes fixed on you. A small yet charming smirk played on his lips, a glint in his eyes. He presented you with a single red rose.He straightened up, his posture formal yet just causal enough to make him seem like someone you could trust, someone who would treat you with respect yet familiarity if the situation arose.





	Hello There, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know...just a random thing I was inspired to do...enjoy...

 

_“Hello there, darling. My name is Darkiplier, it is a pleasure to meet you.” The words that came from a smooth voice were like music to your ears. He bowed slightly, head tilting to keep his eyes fixed on you. A small yet charming smirk played on his lips, a glint in his eyes. He presented you with a single red rose._

_He straightened up, his posture formal yet just causal enough to make him seem like someone you could trust, someone who would treat you with respect yet familiarity if the situation arose._

_Something about it made you want to trust him. Something about the way he seemed to radiate charm. There was something more to that charm, something you couldn’t quite place._

_You had never even laid eyes on this man before, much less spoken to him. But some how with those few, simple words, he had effectively captivated all of your attention._

_The lovely red rose didn’t hurt matters either._

_He seemed like a gentleman, a true gentleman. That was rare these days. Perhaps that’s why you felt so drawn to him. Ever since you first looked at him you haven’t been able to stop. You couldn’t pry your eyes away, even if you wanted to._

_And you didn’t want to. You really, really didn’t want to. You almost wished you could look at him for the rest of your life._

_He flashed you a charming smile. A smile that could melt a heart of ice. Darkiplier, he said his name was. Well, he certainly seemed to know what he was doing._

_“You are quite lovely, I regret that we only are only just now meeting for the first time. Is it just me, or does there seem to be some sort of…connection? I know, it sounds childish, foolish even but…I feel almost…drawn to you.”_

_He shook his head, chuckling. “I know, it sounds quite ridiculous.”_

_You wanted to reply, to tell him it didn’t. To say you understood. But you found yourself quite unable to speak._

_Darkiplier didn’t seem to find this strange at all, just smiled at you again. He adjusted his suit slightly. The top buttons of his dress shirt were undone, and he was wearing no tie with his suit. His hair was the perfect amount of formal and a tad bit messy._

_He was attractive. Very attractive._

_“Now tell me, dear. Would it not be wonderful to spend time together? You could come live with me, if you so desired to. All you have to do is ask.”_

_He sighed and looked down, fiddling with the sleeve of his suit. “But I…suppose it is understandable if you do not want to. You hardly know me after all. Ah well, one can hope.” He looked up at you, and his eyes seemed slightly saddened, a faint, sad, smile playing on his lips now._

_“No matter. I suppose I will just have to visit you more often. Maybe then, somehow, I can convince you to stay here with me…”_

_You looked around at the black void you seemed to be in. As charming as this Darkiplier was, you weren’t so sure this was a place you would want to stay. You looked back at him, a sense of longing filled you as you did._

_He bowed to you once more. “Until we meet again, darling…” the words whispered in that lovely, smooth voice._

_And that was when you woke._

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon...just kind of testing the waters. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think in the comments below.  
> God I sound like a youtuber *wheeze*  
> And I will see YOU, in the next chapter  
> BUH BYE!


End file.
